


Dean Winchester - Male whore

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Deans sexual behaviour is worrying and confusing the Winchesters Angel.So the winged one went to the only one he could ask for some Explanation and help.Maybe not realising the opportunities he opened for all of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI: Spoiler.....
> 
> Kind of that scenery actually happened in Se12 Ep18. Poor Sammy stayed at a diner all night long, doing Research while Dean was taking care of some waitress........ ^^! just saying.

This is no beta so be Aware of a lot of spelling and grammatical mistakes. Im still learning this language........ sorry....  
But helpfull comments and hints are very welcome. ^^!

Dean Winchester – male whore 

Sam watched.  
He did, every day of the week, every week of the month, every month of the year…..all years growing up, close to his brother.  
And because Dean was all he had left, Sam watched him closely.  
And he did watch all of it, the whole misery that was Dean Winchesters behaviour. 

Sam knew all of his older brother habits, his loopholes and his prevention strategies. Most of them were overdrawn sexual behaviour.  
Sam knew them all.

After hunt Hook up’s.  
Valentine left over, hook up’s.  
Drunk hook up’s.  
Angry at dad, hook up’s.  
Pissed at his little brother, hook up’s.  
Birthday hook up’s.  
Encouraging himself, hook up’s.  
Feeling lost hook up’s.  
Releasing stress hook up’s.  
And of cause the; I’m afraid, feared, the world is loosing it, hook up’s.

Sam knew them all and he knew already very well, that every Emotion Dean ever had was either replaced or relieved in sexual activities and, actually, his brother was a very emotional guy…

\----------------------------------------------------

______Chapter I______

“HAAa!” Dean gave Sam his usual thumbs up and brow seesaw to inform his little brother that he’d made plain the waitress and that he needed Sam to stay away from their booked Motel room.  
Sam just sighed still nodding.  
Some research in some late open bistro it was for the night, the younger Winchester thought.  
And since Dean would use the Impala to get to the motel the taller one needed to steal his own again. Well, he was used to anyway.

\----------------------------------------------------

It turned out to be a filthy dinner, slash dance club, slash strip club for Sam. But he wasn’t alone for long it was a strange man in a beige trench coat who settled down right next to the younger Winchester.  
“Hey Cass.”  
The Angel was looking around before facing the other human.  
“Hello Sam.” He stated monotonous and deep.  
Working along with his two human hunters had brought the Angel to a lot of inappropriate places and Cass didn’t care at all, but he knows he wouldn’t get used to these places either.  
Sam watched there Angle like he watched Dean since this celestial being had joined forces with them.  
“Got kicked out again?” Sam asked. Finally he wasn’t the only one who had to leave the Motels because of his Brothers alternative behaviour, known as his sex live. 

Sam remembered the first time Dean tried to explain the “do not disturb” Rule to the Angel because Cass had just stepped in while Dean was……. at it.  
And polite and awkward as the Angel could be, he’d just sat down at a chair in the room to wait till the mating was finished, as Cass had called it.  
Sam smiled being reminded on the fiercely brother giving him the insulting details of Castiels entrance.  
Still the Angel did not get the problem but he behaved after Deans insistence.  
And now he often joined the younger One while Dean occupied the Motel rooms. 

Again Sam realised he was watching the Angel in an unfamiliar surrounding. Cass was following the dancing on the three small black stages. He was obviously interested and confused which would bring on strange questions Sam would have to answer. That’s what Sam was expecting.  
Surprisingly it wasn’t exactly what he got.  
Without looking at the younger hunter, and still watching the performances of the lightly dressed woman on the closest stage the dark haired suddenly asked.  
“Sam…..? Is Dean a man whore?” Not judging, not labelling just the typical curious questioning of there Angel whenever he was missing some knowledge he needed to make a conclusion.  
Sam coughed, his drink almost spilling across the table.  
“What…? No…..! Dean’s not!” The tall Hunter finally was able to answer, worriedly overlooked by the Angel.  
“How….. Why…?!” Sam stuttered afterwards, getting another gulp of his beer.  
Castiel watched the hunter intensely, his blue eyes and that gazing look Sam was still not used to and that Dean seems to copy every time he was confronted with.  
As the Angel finally talked Sam realised that Cass was watching his brother too.  
“I recognized that human behaviour of constant mating. But in Dean’s case it always seemed a bit over the top of the normal needs within these interactions.  
But within the last years of knowing you two, he seemed settled a bit. There weren’t that many sexual connections anymore, I came to realise.  
But lately, he’s been doing it again and this overacted mannerism I could only find in places like this.” The Angel gestured spacious, drawing the attention of some other at them.  
“So I was thinking that Dean might do this too.”  
Sam starred with big round hazel eyes and started shaking his head. “No,……… no Cass he is not doing……………. He is not a so called male whore. Not really.” Castiel watched the younger Winchester carefully, than he nodded earnest.  
“I understand.”  
The deep voice said but Sam doesn’t believed it for a second. He was curious.  
“Cass, why did you want to know this at all?”

The Angel seemed to think about.  
“I’ve thought of that as a dangerous habit for some time and realised that Dean does chare some experiences the worker of that kind of work do have.  
Than i thought since he wasn’t doing it anymore that there was no need of intervention.  
But apparently he started over again and I guessed about helping.”  
The Angel looked really worried now.  
Sam smiled awkwardly, terrified and curious what helping would be like under these circumstances.  
So he hurried to clear it out for the Angel.  
“Cass, listen. Dean isn’t a man or male whore per definition. Although there maybe some behaviours or experiences driving him but he isn’t hurting himself or pushing his limits, you know. He does this out of desire.” Sam closed. 

The Angel was listening carefully while Sam tried to tell in silence given by their actual whereabouts.  
“….See, Dean needs this kind of comfort once in a while to……… clear his system, you might say. To get back his Energy to be reminded what he is living for or that’s it worth …….you know to do what we do.”  
Sam looked at the Angel who was obviously trying to process the information. 

“So it helps him?” Castiel questioned.  
“Yes.” Sam answered, happy that the winged one seems to understand.  
“It helps me as well.” Sam adds sheepishly.  
“No.” Cass just points.  
“You do it out of different needs I’ve realised.”  
Sam rose his head in surprise.  
“Wait?! Are you…. Are you watching me too?!”  
The Angel seemed confused as he answered.  
“Of cause I do.”  
There was a pause before Sam found the guts to ask.  
“….So, ahm…. What is the difference?”  
Now Cass seemed back to his stable self again.  
“You used to mate very aggressive, often under the intention of self harm or punishment, by trying to darken your soul in some way, mostly driven by guild and despair.  
But that is gone now. You still seems more aggressive than Dean but you’re doing it now just to calm your biological needs.”

Sam’s mouth was gaping wide open hearing the analyses of an Angel about his sexual activities. Not to mention the glimpse of his brothers way in bet Cass had given.  
Seeing Dean with a woman once or twice in bet and leaving directly after was definitely not the same as getting the information of how aggressive he or his brother were compared to each other while doing it.  
The Angels explanation reminds Sam painfully at his times with Ruby. All these times he was trying to overwrite his own sadness, guild and or fear and his loneliness by using partners with the same issues or he used partners who he knew would drag him down and he allowed it, wished for that to happen at that times. As Dean had given up on him, called him monster.  
Cass was right, he had trying to darken his soul, thought he deserved it at that times and hoped things would be easier this way but they never were.  
But this time was over, Sam was at peace with his inner self and that he once was cursed with demon blood. 

The Hunter got another gulp of his beer, again cautiously observed by the Angel next to him. Sam was over this past, he really was, he knows his mistakes, his failures and since he’d decided to give up on the idea of a surrogate live, he probably never could have, it was easier to block it out.  
Now there was just his brother and his brothers Angel, who lately had become his friend too.  
And that thought gave Sam the chills right away.  
Thinking of the way his big Brother would act in bet differently was awkward but somehow arousing information.  
It was the only thing he does not know about his Brother. The only thing he was never allowed to witness or experience directly. Sam looked over to the Angel, insecure if he really should use the winged one to satisfy a desire, he didn’t even know he had, a minute ago.  
Sam took a breath.

“Cass,…………you know?! How is he? I mean ……. How is Dean, ….you know?!”  
“…when he is having sexual intercourse?” The Angel asked deadpan.  
Sam just nodded, blushing awkwardly.  
The Angel however doesn’t seem confuse or irritated by the Winchesters question.  
He looked back at the dancer on the stage as he starts to give his expression of Dean having sex.  
“You seem to enjoy control or lead while Dean likes it either way to give it away or to be equal with his partners.” Castiel told.  
Sam tried to ignore the heat on his cheeks and in his belly while getting more and more excited to hear all what their Angel would know…  
“Aside your dangerous hunting life, your sometimes act out in bet, while Dean seems more calming, more gentle. Maybe he is trying to give exactly that life away. He generally takes his time, sometimes to avoid getting back on the streets, on the monster hunt.”  
The Angel moved on. Looking very concentrated while, maybe, recalling some pictures.  
Thinking like that got Sam even more turned on as he realised terrified. And there was something else he realised.  
That the way, Cass was given this damn calm, arousing explanation of Dean and his sexual behaviour, was the hottest thing Sam had ever heart and by now it was almost unbearable.  
He cursed in silence, eagerly following the Angels explanation while the first pictures of his brother, softly moaning, evolving in the younger Winchesters mind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

______Chapter II______

Control and leading in bet was obviously some of his likes, Sam thought. Envision his untouchable, brave big brother spread out beneath him, eyes closed, his full lips slightly open and his hands pinned above the head, held down by the strong grip of Sam’s large Hands.  
“……Sam…”  
The Winchesters breath fastened.  
“….Sam?” Cass called again.  
“Sam. Is everything ok?” Cass asked worried.  
And finally Sam came back into reality. He tried to focus as he faced the Angel, still to far gone in his fantasies to stop right now.  
“Heh Cass…. How do you know? I mean, do you literally watched us?”  
The Angel looked down a bit to obvious. He knew that his actions might have crossed the lines of acceptance this time. He hesitated before answering in all truthfully.  
“Sometimes, and i promise that this wasn’t my intention, I just happen to fly in, in some of those inadequate moments.  
I did not show myself after Dean got so angry the last time I did. Mating humans aren’t new to me. So I just waited. It never occurred to me that this was something important for humans since I met you two. On Earth the sexual act is something so random, so common it is nothing Angels care about at all. I didn’t even know there were differences within the human interactions in general till I met you two. I start to understand the individuality of every one of you even though you shared a similar Youth. It was new to me how fragile you humans were and that the slightest difference of experience, could hold the power to change once life completely. I started to watch you as brothers and I started to learn.  
You humans doesn’t like to be overviewed that I did know so I used any opportunity to get to know you otherwise.  
You two were watched by Angels due to your fate anyway but I wanted to understand the details.” Cass ended, still not looking at the younger Winchester.  
“Generally it didn’t take that long anyway.” Cass added.  
For that, Sam coughed by surprise. The Angel just commented the sexual abilities of the Winchesters as short lived. Under normal circumstances a reason to start a fight, Sam thought. But Cass was just different. For a moment he tried to imagine what the Angel would be like.  
“I raised Dean from perdition, he kind of became my responsibility and to watch you while interacting with the demons was my duty and as this changed it was Dean who asked me to watch you which I did.” Cass said additional, as if to justify his actions some more. He sounded apologetic. But Sam could have imagined that.  
But there was nothing to apologize. It was actually the opposite.  
Hearing that Dean had ordered the Angel to watch over him as well, and that Cass had discovered almost if not every part of Sam’s live this way was strangely not disturbing, it was surprisingly exciting.  
All those perceptions left Sam to cross a line and to make a decision. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

“You still wanna help Dean?” Sam asked the Angel, immediately getting back his attention.  
“But you said he is doing it out of desire and that it helps him?” Castiel seemed confused.  
“Yeah right. But you were right too. It is a dangerous behaviour for a lot of reasons as well.”  
The Angel watched the younger man intensely, starring right through the human soul.  
“Are you able to do this?”  
He asked all of a sudden and earnestly.  
Hitting the hunter by surprise and leaving him with a questioning expression on his face.  
So Castiel went on, obviously already a plan in mind. 

“I figured that your sexual behaviour and interactions could eventually fit perfectly fine with your brothers needs in/on that.  
You would probably never hurt him or get him in danger. He would be perfectly safe with you by his side. You’re healthy and strong and I could take care of eventual illness if needed at any time without the need of explanation or covering it. There for, you would not have to leave the Motels to found some strangers for your personal relaxation and you could get more of your needed rest.”  
Sam smiled on these calmly stated points.  
“It maybe also affects the bound you two already share.” The Angel went on again.  
“..It could be strengthens even more.” Castiel seems lost in thoughts.  
“This way it would be easier to meet now and then. Since I can’t fly anymore, having you two in one place would be very convenient.  
It wouldn’t be much of a change just different.”  
The Angel closed enthusiastic, completely lost in this made up plan. 

Sam just starred at the celestial Creature. His eyes widened and his bows high up.  
“Cass? Howl long have you thought about that?!”  
The Angel looked at the younger Winchester.  
“I started, I guess 8 Years ago, but I did not create a plan before 3 Years ago, to lay it out in more Details.” The dark haired answered.  
“……..”  
Sam just nodded or shook his head. He couldn’t really recall after wards.  
“mh…..Cass, what was your plan in talking Dean into it?”  
Cass seemed confused.  
“We go to him and explain the benefits?!” He explained in all seriousness.  
Sam grinned, that would probably be an interesting experience watching the Angel talking Dean in an incestuous, mainly sexual defined relationship with his, to be protected younger brother. That would be hilarious, Sam thought.  
“Sounds great! Lets do this!” He answered to a smiling Angel before even realising what he’d done right now. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

On there way to the Motel Sam looked over to Castiel now and then. The Angel still seemed very enthusiastic in a Cass way, but he also looked relaxed as if a burden was about to be lifted off of him.  
“You really are worried about Dean looking for hook up’s? Why? You know, he can take care of himself, right?!”  
Sam asked.  
Cass watched the street further on.  
“I know he is a good hunter, a great hunter, you both are. But I came to the decision every moment you two get separated no matter for how long or how you two are loosing each other it gets harder to get you back together again year by year.” Castiel paused for a moment.  
“And….” He stopped again.  
“You said, ……that having sexual encounters helps your brother. I do so agree but…..  
I saw that it does not take long and the effect is fading faster then ever, leaving Dean unsatisfied and somehow hollow.”  
Finally Cass watched Sam.  
“I thought with you, it would be…….. more fulfilling for his desires and needs. And you two are close on an emotional level that none of you was able to create with any one else, especially not with your hook up partners.”  
The Angel looked sad mentioning that and Sam could see the adoration the Angel has for Dean, for both of them.  
In an unexpected reflex the younger Winchester reached out for Castiels face, slightly caressing his cheek. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The dark blond laid back on the motel bed, starring at the ceiling.  
That was a nice one, he thought.  
His tonight’s catch was in the bathroom, getting ready to leave.  
Deans favourite, those who knew they have to leave right after. Not stupid chick flick, no awkward talk, no bitching, no explanation or arguing. And by chuck, the dark blond know all variations well enough.  
Dean got no intention on holding the cute red haired back although, he’d thought about a second round. He could take another, maybe a third while waking up at night.  
But he couldn’t do that. Sam needed a place to rest as well and having a girl over night at their shared motel room was a no go.  
There was a crack on the ceiling, Dean realised, thinking about how awkward the next morning after a one nighter in a shared room would be.  
Sam would judge him again and bitching, something Dean hates the most. It was something in his brothers look, he wears in that kind of situations, that gets the dark blond all the time.  
He never felt guilty as long as Sam wasn’t judging him after wards.  
It somehow makes this sweet moments regrettable and there was just no reason for that.  
Dean grunted, irritated for thinking about his brother now. 

His catch seemed new to this anonymous sex life style. Dean had realized half way through. She was good but quite shy and insecure in her actions.  
So, even good, it wasn’t as relaxing as he’d hoped it would be. Since she wasn’t so certain the moment it got real, Dean needed to do a lot more work than he had intended to.  
But it was good never the less.  
She probably was cheated by her boyfriend and wanted to pay him back.  
Dean worried what kind of guy she might could have had walked into, other than him. 

The bathroom door opened slowly and the Hunter straightened up his body and hold up on his elbows.  
The cute grey eyed walked out of the Bath.  
And her uncertainty showed again. She couldn’t look up for long or face the dark blond hunter directly at all.  
Yes it was good to let her go now.  
Even though Dean would have to work himself over once more, before he could call his little brother to come back.  
It was good, the dark blond reminds himself.

“Your good?”  
The deep voice asked gently. The red haired finally looked up at the still naked man on the bed. The guy she’d met only hours ago.  
“Yeah….. im fine.” She smiled a bit awkward but earnest.  
“…..I …should go….I’ve …..got….  
She gestured to the room door.  
Dean smiled kindly.  
“You don’t need to explain you know. You’re free to go, so……” The dark blond smiled openly. And she smiled back making her way to the door.  
“…..hm….thanks.” She said, awkwardly waving with one hand once more before she shooed out.  
In the end she was cute Dean mumbled.  
He felt back into the pillows. Just a bit longer till calling his brother to come back.  
The hunter rested his hands on his belly, slowly gliding to his chest and back…….  
Just a little bit longer, Dean thought…….

\------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

______Chapter III______

“Wohh!..... Sorry.” Sam lifted his hands in defence. He apologised at the woman who wasn’t watching on the way out and accidentally bumped into the tall man on the floor.  
“hm s.. sorry…..”  
The slightly red haired stuttered, looking up at the giant, suddenly blocking the way.  
“No problem.” Sam mentioned calmly smiling at her as he stepped aside and clearing up the sight for her to realize the other tall, good looking man, right behind.  
Cass was looking at her in his emotionless way only those who knew him would understand as curiosity. But the slender woman was just overwhelmed by those strangers and the one she was with just seconds ago. She hurried and passed the man without another word.  
Cass watched after her, his head slightly tilted in astonishment.  
Sam was already marching forward at Deans and his room.  
His moves did not hide the excitement for every possible outcome of there ‘plan’.  
And Sam was surprised by his own acceptance for what he may was willing to do.

The whole car drive to the Motel he was flooded by pictures and ideas he’d really like to try, maybe.  
And after touching the Angels lips with his thumb, there were even more, almost overwhelming thoughts. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Dean’s Head fell back as he grabbed his length, slowly stroking it back to full size. One hand still rested on his chest, caressing his breast and neck, tightly grabbing his throat when ever he gets there.  
He definitely was on for second round. It wouldn’t take long the dark blond could feel it.  
Although he preferred to take his time, likes to stay on the edge, being dragged back and pushed forward again. He likes his routine.  
But, playing like this was reserved for the bunker and his own room or solo hunts, reserved for his ‘private’ time only.  
For now a fast second round was all he could get and it had to be enough for now.  
The Hunter pick up the pace with his right hand between his legs, starting a steady rhythm, starting to jerk his hips into his tightening grip.  
Dean let out a deep moan the moment the Room door opened.

“A little help?” Sam watched excited at the movie playing in front on the Motel bed.  
“WHAT THE…….!!!!!?”  
Dean jumped, immediately pulling the blanket to cover himself.  
But Sam was fast, heading straight to his brothers bed while Castiel closed the door, taking a last glance at the hallway.  
Sam pushed Dean , who tried to get up, back down into the sheets.  
Holding the older brother easily, his hands pinned next to his head on either side, like Sam had imagined his brave night just a few hours ago.  
The taller man licked his lips, enjoying the panic building up in his older brother, building up in Dean.  
The Angel realise the distress in his first bound one and he hurried to get closer, laying a hand on Sams shoulder to slow the younger one down.  
“Don’t hurt him.”  
Castiel was worried.  
The hazel eyes just starred at Deans green glaring back.  
“I will never hurt him, aside his likes. He can handle that!”  
“Right Dean?”  
Sam asked still locked with the older ones eyes, not leaving them once.  
Somehow the panic within the Hunters solid body faded.  
He still did not know how to handle his current position and the situation, but his run or fight impulse settled down.  
“Get off!”  
Dean growled slowly. But Sam just smiled or better smirked at that and Dean furrowed his brows.

“I’m go'ne do what I’d thought about since, ……some time now.”  
The younger Winchester slowly leaned in, leading for Dean to struggle hard against Sam’s hold.  
But it was useless and Dean couldn’t avoid the rough kiss as there lips collide.  
Cass was watching with interest what Sam did to the older Winchester, to his brother.  
The Angel watched Dean struggling, watched him complaining through Sam’s lips, he watched the wide open green eyes till the hunters body slowed down.  
The dark blonds fingers loosened the fists, he’s done since he tried to escape his brothers hold.  
And finally the Angel watched Dean becoming silent, closing his eyes and relaxing into Sam’s more and more gentle kiss.  
As Sam slowly loosened his grip on Deans wrists, his big hands caressing along his brothers strong arms, Cass took some steps back, willing to leave the two hunter, to give the man some space.  
But he looked softly and lovingly at his two humans. He smiled slightly as he turned to leave.  
“…Cass? Whe’re you going?” Sam held Dean down again, his hands resting on his brothers chest while looking at their Angel.  
“….I’m not doing this alone!” Sam stated.  
And Dean, who was away for a moment, still trying to process, was awake immediately.  
“WHAT!!????”  
The dark blond started to struggle again, grabbing Sam’s arms trying to push him away, to be able to get up eventually. 

But the body weight of his brother was like a rock, laying on top of him. When had his Sammy gotten so damn strong?  
Just a second later the younger one’s face was back within Dean’s sight, again leaning in, licking his brothers lips.  
Slowly whispering while one hand went down to Deans crotch, still above the blanket.  
“Calm down…….this will feel good…….because…..”  
Sam licked again, feeling Dean shiver as he tightened his grip on his brothers length.  
“……….apparently……” Sam goes on, still whispering, now to the older ones ear and skin.  
“…..Cass ist experienced in human mating…”  
Dean left out an aroused sound as his dick twitched and his body jerked forward a bit at his brothers words and touches.  
Castiel draw nearer again, surprised by Deans reaction.  
“What….What did you tell him?” He asked curious.  
Sam straightened up again, leaving a small kiss on his brothers lips and his hand on his crotch where it belonged…….he thought.  
He smiled, giving their Angel a sign to get closer.  
Sam waited till Cass leant in himself.  
“Look at him.” The younger one direct gently.  
And the Angel did, as Sam answered his question.  
“I told him you wanna try him…..”  
Cass watched with awe as Dean made again that little sound that let his own vessel react so interesting.  
The dark blonds face looked feverish, his eyes half closed and hot breath was streaming through his slightly open lips.  
“Dean….” The Angels deep voice sounded even more hoarse than usual, and he swallowed.  
“Allow us to help you………feel good.”  
Sam watched that small interaction still grinding against his brother as he realised the small twitch at Deans hands. He knew exactly what his brother was asking for, not being able to asked for it on his own.  
“Cass…..” Sam addressed the still caringly starring Angel.  
“I guess……Dean wants a kiss…”

Castiel focused, getting his attention back to the Hunter he once saved from hell.  
“Can I…..?”  
Sam saw the nodding in his brothers green eyes and went down a bit while the Angel, disturbingly slow leant in for a kiss.  
And what a kiss it was.  
It easily went from softly testing to deep desire. Finally Dean reached for there Angels neck, pulling him closer and closer.  
Sam needed a moment to savor this view, this moment his brother and their Angel shared.  
The younger one was grateful to be allowed to be part of it.  
And he finally pulled the blanket away from his brothers gorgeous body. Realising with amusement how Dean stiffened for a second before the Angels kisses distracted him again.

Sam got off of the bed, his huge hands still groping Deans muscular bow legs, following every inch with kisses.  
Now and then he licked at the hunters bronze skin, enjoying the goose bumps and moans he created this way.  
Sam looked up from his position, eyeing his brothers impressive erection, and him and the Angel still lost in damn deep kisses.  
Again the tall Winchester licked his lips, grabbed Deans ankles and pulled the older one, with on strong move further down on the bed, his crotch and ass in better reach.  
Dean gasped as he was forcefully dragged down, ripped away from his angelic lips.  
But Cass followed the hunters body, sliding down.  
“You two take to long.” Sam smiled, his brothers legs resting on his own bright shoulders, locking with Deans green feverish eyes.  
He watches the changing impression as the awareness sinks in of what his Sammy was about to do.  
The dark blond eyes widened.  
“..Sammy…..” He tries to reach his younger sibling, to push him away as Sam takes Deans full length, slowly sliding down the velvet, hot skin.  
Castiel smiles as his hunter moans again, mentioning his brother.  
“Sammy…..Sam.. .Sam.” The Dean stutters as his baby brother starts to suck him off fast and hard.  
Again, overviewed by their protective Angel. 

The older Hunters breath becomes chaotic, mixed with moans and his brothers name in many variations. His hand searching for any hold they could reach till they finally settle, one in Sam’s hair and one grabbing the Angels fingers. Forcefully grinding them together as he lastly comes, hot and salty, deep in his baby brothers throat, softly hold between Sam’s lips.  
Deans complete body tightens jerking up one last time, spasm under Sams lips, orgasm with a silent scream as he emptied himself completely into his younger Brothers mouth while Sam swallowed every single bit of his beloved Caretaker and Protector.  
Castiel is watching every thing, learning and saving everything he can and did not know about his beloved humans. His Humans, Sam and Dean Winchester, his, Cass thinks as Sam gets up and Dean slowly comes down from his high.  
Sam wipes his lips and smiles down on his confused brother.  
“That was ….nice…” The younger One mentioned, trying to sound casually, which he is not.  
“…Yes…” Cas breaths, still entangled with Deans fingers as Sam realised smiling. 

“Than, lets try…. some more…”  
The tall man walks over to their Angel, one hand gliding up Castiels Arm, still covered and dressed in way to much Layers of cloth.  
Exhausted Dean turns his head, to the other man in the room.  
Sam positioned himself behind the celestial being, kissing the Angels neck.  
“You wanna show him?” The younger man asked gently, nipping on the Angels skin, still a bit insecure if he was allowed to do though. Not because of Cass but because of the meaning of corrupting an Angel of the lord this way.  
To distract from his thoughts he focused back on his brother as Cass nodded, his blue orbs locked with his hunters green in front of him.  
Sam was flooded again by pictures of their Angel handling his brother in different ways and for chucks sake that did things to his own body he really was enjoying a lot.  
And the fact itself that he was already striping down these clothes, to present Castiel to his brother felt incredible on its own. 

Dean doesn’t like Sam taking care of him due to his trained personality since childhood, but this way, Sam thought, this way he might be allowed to do something for this one Person in his live, for his big brother.

And Sam had to admit, it was kinda nice how the Angel reacts to different touches and moves, himself.  
The Coat and the Suit Jacket were gone way faster than Sam had in mind but neither Dean nor Cass gave that much reaction while the tall one was working on these pieces of cloth. They were both lost in there starring at each other.  
So Sam just ripped them off and tossed them aside and finally his brother seems to awake again. Sam chuckled at the idea of the angle naked except his Trench, because Sam knew for sure, that would get Dean.

Sam focused back as his hands worked there way over the white shirt, scanning along every Body part of this well build man. Cass was less butch than his brother and also less build up than himself but never the less elegant and well formed.  
Sam guessed that since the strength of an Angel lies within it’s grace there was no need to show it on the outside. But, he’d already realised the man was way more muscled beneath his layers than Sam had expected.  
As the Winchesters hand hovered over Cass neck and throat, almost touching the blue necktie, Deans eyes widened and Sam saved that information.  
He did not touch anything near there, yet. Instead he started unbuttoning the white shirt from his behind position, still not taking it off at all.

Obviously the Angel left an impact on his brother, judging by Deans look. Sam didn’t mind he would get there sooner or later himself, so it was fine. And it did its work, since Deans upper part was coming up again.  
Cas didn't make any sounds at all by now, just subtle breathes that might be moans.  
Sam was curious if it would be possible to train there companion into loud calls of pleasure.  
The younger Winchester shuddered just thinking of it.  
He took his time, gliding his hands down, along the Angels sides, following them down to his trousers. But he just slowly opened the pants, looking at his brother and his already blushing body as his hands worked there way beneath the fabric, straight down to the Angels crotch, following the hot smooth skin beneath his fingers.  
And suddenly there was an aroused gasp, boosting Sam’s Ego and his moving hands.  
He kissed the neck right in front, nipping and licking on the white skin leaving the first bruises while feeling the pack he was grapping at the moment.  
Carefully and slowly stroking it to life, still not allowing Dean to see what he would have in no time. 

As Sam turned Castiels face to look at him and get a kiss on his own. He, as well as Cass were semi ready by now and not willing to let this moment go.  
The younger Winchester was surprised by the eager and demanding kiss the Angel offered for the first time. He could feel the intense grip on his neck and he loved it. He definitely liked the harder way for sure, Sam thought. Loosing it in the deepening, demanding and controlling kiss till both needed to gasp for breath.  
“Cass……” Sam breathes.  
“Do….do you know …how to?” The little Brother looked at their Angel, worrying for his caretaker. But Cass just smiled slightly.  
“I do know. …..I will not hurt him.”  
Castiel ensured Sam in his earnest and self-assured manner.  
“…..ahm guys….!!!”

Sam and Cass turned to see Dean heavily breathing, one hand gripping at the sheets the other one stroking himself eagerly. The whole body shivering, with his muscles tense and his skin shine from sweat.  
Sam licked his lips at that view.  
“In need?”  
Sam grinned and got a ‘fuck off’ face from Dean.

Sam didn’t make a show, he just took off his flannel and his shirt, staying in just his jeans and shorts but he really wanted his brother to open them up for him and take them off.  
So the tall hunter went back on Dean.  
Kissing his way up his brothers legs, over his full hard length and trained belly, crawling over this so often patched up body till he’d positioned himself exactly sitting on his older brothers chest.  
Sam looked down on this gentle face that he’d seen so often in tears while holding him. The soft lips that whispered so often that every thing will be fine to encourage Sam or calm him down. And those intense green eyes that had watched over him all his live.  
Sam just loved every part of that and more.  
He grabbed Deans face bowed down and just captured his brothers mouth.  
Dean gripped the younger ones hips, his fingers and nails trying to open his baby brothers skin, to break it.  
Castiel watched his two humans with such adoration only and Angel would be able to.  
His elegant Fingers hovered over Sam’s shoulder, down his back, along Deans belly as the Angel moved to position himself between the dark blonds legs.  
He wanted to work his hunter open so badly.  
That desire was new to the heavenly creature but it was so not unwelcome.  
As Castiel kneeled down Sam was grinding his hips hard on Deans chest.  
“…Please….” Sam moant and his brother did as begged. He opened Sam’s jeans giving his hard one space as it popped out right away.  
Sam moved his hips forward, still pleading as he trusted into those full, puffy lips the Moment, the Angels, Cass slender finger entered Dean.  
The older hunters body, unexperienced and surprised by that touch, jerks up a bit, pushing Sam deeper into this hot wet mouth, letting the younger man moan in unbelievable pleasure.

After a few minutes a slight touch on his shoulder brought Sam slowly back to earth from this heavenly feeling around his rock hard length, he was relaxing into so much.  
Cass leant in as Sam turned his head.  
The Angel kissed the hunter.  
“Do you mind holding your brother from behind, to let him rest on your chest?”  
And after another kiss, starring with his ocean blue eyes at Sam.  
“I really like to see you both…”  
The Angel added.  
Castiels deep voice and words leaving a shiver on Sam’s well build body, increased by Dean, still working his tongue and lips along the younger ones groin.  
“But first, undress.” Castiel reminds before leaning back, his hand caressing Deans open, waiting end. 

The Angel watched Sam kissing his brother and getting up to get out of his last cloth. He pulled down his jeans and boxers showing his dick to his brother at all time while Cass was still massaging and kissing the other Hunters rim.  
It wasn’t to show off, Sam lied to himself.  
Then he bowed down again, kissing his brother and helping him to get up a bit so that Sam could settle in behind him, his long arms wind around Deans body. To hold him as close as possible, snuggling at his bigger brothers neck.  
Sam realised that he was holding him for the first time without his brothers dying in his arms, this time it was to comfort him. But still a moment of sadness crossed Sam’s mind.  
Suddenly Deans hand reached for his baby brothers hair, staying there, feeling this stupid hippy scalp.  
“What’s on your mind…?” Dean half moaned, half asked not really able to listen now, Sam knew but he appreciated the gesture and leaned in for an intense, hot, deep kiss, pulling his brothers Body painfully close.  
Both man were lost in their own world as Cass made the first slow move, trusting slowly into Dean, who gasped into his brothers kiss and clawed at the sheets to steady himself. It hurt, just a bit, but still this was new. Sam distracted him easily as he dragged him into their kiss again, fondling him were ever he could reach.  
Than Cass started a slow rhythm, moving the hunters bodys against each other with every thrust. Deans back was hitting Sam’s erection as he was handled by their winged ally.  
Sam could feel Dean relaxing more and more in this safety his brother and Angel had created for him.  
Cass took his time for sure.  
It drives Sam crazy while Dean got lost in this steady movement.  
This way they slowly build up, all three of them, with the Angel holding the brothers on the edge with obviously not intention to get them of soon.  
The movement to less to let them come, and to much to loose it.  
Sam started to shiver while Dean was lost in long breaths and moans.  
Castiel enjoyed watching his humans, feeling them so close and pleading, depending on his will was thrilling.  
He could feel the impatience building up in the younger one without being able to change his position to help himself or get more friction as Dean was just lost in these new sensations, not caring if he would come now.  
But the Angel know he had to relieve his hunters at least once for tonight.  
He pick up the pace, holding Deans bent legs and hip down more forcefully than needed while getting in even deeper.  
The sudden change of movement got the guys by surprise, both gasping.  
Sam pushed his hips against his brother back to get even more friction, closing his arms around this warm body on his chest. Being hold by strong hands and hold together like that, moved by the now hard pace hits Dean, and this time he wasn’t silent.  
Hoarse moans and pleadings slipped through his lips.  
And than he screamed, pleaded out Sam’s name, than Cass as he gets closer.  
Sam bite his brothers ear, his hand gently stroking Deans length along with the Angels fingers as he speed up once more.  
“….Come Dean…” Sam whispered.  
And his brother did, screaming the Angels name who trust into him some more, pushing his body against Sam, getting the younger one to orgasm as well, still holding the pace to help both hunters along as they rode out there high.  
The celestial being slowed down again but still trusted into this now oversensitive Body beneath him.  
Dean whimpered and gasped, he clawed in his brothers arms as the Angels body spasm and he came in long hot streams deep within the hunters body.  
He actually hadn’t any intention to do this. Just watching these humans, he cared so much, reaching there goal was all the Angel wished for, wanted to help with.

Sam was still holding his brother in a firm grip, slowly coming through.  
“….jes………us…..” He breathed hot on Deans neck.  
“That was……..slow…” Sam gets out, smiling and kissing his exhausted brothers shoulder.  
“Sammy…..” Dean mentioned, informing his not so little brother to give him some air.  
So he could reach out for the Angel to guide him into a deep, thankful, emotional kiss, still having the winged one inside. Feeling him moving as he leant over.  
“hnn…Cass…..”  
The Angel smiled and slowly slipped out of this tight heat, leaving his hunter relaxed but empty.  
Dean moaned again followed by a small sigh.  
Sounds Sam already loves and definitely wanted to hear more often.  
“Cass, buddy, come over….” Sam gestured for the still almost dressed Angel to get at the small bedside left on Deans right.  
Somehow they managed to stay in bed together, all three of them. Dean was the first who went into sleep between Castiel and Sam.  
The Angel watched the younger Winchester as he kissed his brothers temple.  
“What are you thinking Sam?” The dark, deep Voice asked.  
Sam looked up and smiled.  
“…..I was…..maybe he is a male whore.” Sam gestured on Dean curled satisfied between them. Castiel tilted his head questioning, not sure where the younger Winchester was referring to.  
“But, I was thinking … we might get him exclusive.”  
“I bet, to keep us save he would no longer go to some one else…. I guess this might work.”  
“It will.” The Angel answered calmly.

 

Owari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It went really fluffy and boring and way to loooooooooooooong in the end, sorry for…..  
> I hope you can enjoy it anyway.  
> At least a bit. ^^!


End file.
